


Into the Cavern of Devils

by Universeruler666



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kinks, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Pet Names, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Torture, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeruler666/pseuds/Universeruler666
Summary: This is basically MC and their harem on boysButLuke Is like their son, innoce baby.This is when feelings are undefined {but there are hots for MC everywhere, no worries}This is mostly self indulgence so enjoy!NOTE: there is no consistent plot, I don't know where this is going or when It ends, hope ya enjoy the ride.Also, this will become a polygamous relationship with MC and everyone!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. The warnings

This is the warning chapter lovelies! This whole ride will contain things viewed as morally wrong  
Such as:  
Sibling Incest  
Torture/abuse  
And kinks like  
Piss play {Scat is a no no for me, no worries there}  
BDSM  
Somnophilia  
And other more hardcore things  
Things can get vanilla too.

If you don't like these things, or not prepared for things like or along the lines of, Please don't read these!  
I write for my enjoyment and yours, I'm not afraid to venture into aspects that are not considered ok irl. This Is a work of fiction with fictional characters, Please be mindful that None of this is real or reflects my personal beliefs!


	2. Among the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your night starts off as usual. Unfortunately for you, It doesn't stay that way!

You run your hands through your hair, sighing softly to yourself in some enjoyment, sinking deeper into your thoughts,enjoying the warmth and sweet sweet solitude of your bathtime. Bubbles surround you, a sweet fragrance consuming your senses. You have Asmo to thank for that! You loved the serene time, chilling in your bath. But of course your peace doesn't last long. A house full of brothers with emotional baggage and rowdiness, not to forget their sins worn proudly, the Loud Knocking on your room door draws that unamused look on your face. " MMMMMCCCC- it's the GREAT Mammon! Can I be in your room? N-not like I want to or anythin' but as your FIRST demon, It should be me who stays with you!" and off he goes with what he thinks is a sweet gesture. You take a moment to see if you can block out his voice. Eyes closed and taking a deep breath....Nope, that lovely bundle of stupid over rides any thoughts you'd might have. You stand up and drain the water, grabbing a fluffy towel and rubbing yourself down from all the suds and such. You quickly slip into some underwear, tanktop and shorts, cursing asmo for making you go through all those new sets of lingerie or what he considered stylish or suited for you ( often in his colors, mind you).You open the door to mammon pouting softly to himself,one arm on the door frame leaning softly. " what took ya' so long human??" you slightly narrow your eyes but the smile on your face gives you away. You let Mammon in and close the door behind him.

"what brings you here? Feeling Lonely Oh _Mammoney_?" he blushes and scratches the back of his head "I wasn't lonely or-or anything! Just thinkin' ya'd want company, is all." you chuckle and lay in your bed with him. He wraps his arms around you and nuzzles into the crook of your neck, softly sighing. Your hand finds It's way into his fluffy white hair, softly raking your fingers through to sooth him, just how he always likes. He seems to hum softly in some content, that tense expression relaxing into how his face naturally rests in. He looks so attractive snuggled up like this, not that you'd tell him that. " we should study together tomorrow." You slightly turn your face towards him, breaking the silence as you both snuggle together. He sighs into you " does it have ta be _ **studyin'** _MC? We could go out! N-not that I wanna take ya anywhere. Just, studyin's borin...'' " yeah, well we may or may not be behind on a project and I'm not too interested in Lucifer investing into it." you watch mammon glare at you but the expression his face sets in tell you he knows it's true. He huffs and pulls you closer. " fine, only because the Great Mammon wants to make sure ya don't fail or whatever!" you chuckle and smile, looking at him. There's a moment where you debate what would happen if you kiss that cute face of his. Of course, your mind was pulled away from it, hearing a crash somewhere in the home.

You and Mammon prop up and furrow your brows. You don't hesitate to get up and run to the ruckus " yo, wait Mc!" Mammon stumbles and goes out to case after you. "what happened?" your head snaps towards the boys tussling in the Kitchen. Beelzebub is holding an empty jar, knuckles white from the tight grip as Belphegor is tightly griping on beel's shirt. He was clearly upset and Beel looked disappointed in himself. There are plates scattered along with other containers of food, some empty from eating. " Those were mine Beel! I was waiting all day for those cream puffs!" "I'm sorry Belphie..." Beel lets out a sad rumble from his chest from his mistake. Belphegor scoffs and lets him go, power walking away from his brother. " oh, Beel" you said sympathetically. You go to him and rub his back reassuringly. He looks at you and tries to muster a somber smile. " I have to apologize to him. Would you mind helping me..Um with the kitchen? And maybe cooking Belphie's favorite soup again?" you nod and go for the dishes first. Beelzebub starts on the soup and you both multi-task. "hey! it was my time to hang with the human!"

Despite Mammons pouting, he rolls up his sleeves to help you clean the dirty dishes. " can't believe-" and off he mummbles. You turn towards Beel again and offer him a smile, which he returns. " thank you for the Help Mc. You too Mammon" Beel says as you three continue to work. Mammon mumbles somethin' akin to his usual quips as you three work the kitchen. Lucifer and Asmodeus has seemed to come on down, hearing the previous commotions. " we heard a crash darling, are you ok?" Asmo seems to be focused on you, a worried expression set. Lucifer seems to have his usual calm expression as he studies you three." Did you eat everything in the Kitchen again Beelzebub?" Lucifer's deep voice smoothly assumes. " No, him and Belphie had a...Moment." you quickly fill in. " no one's hurt, other than poor Belphie's feelings." you say, turning back to the dishes. Asmo's bright smile returns to his charming face as you speak. " thank goodness, I'm glad you're all okay then! By the way, I'm loving those shorts on you Mc, I'm so glad you decided to wear them!" You chuckle at him and only nod. Lucifer lets out a hm, before deciding nothing here needs his attention or reprimanding And decides to stride back off to his work. Asmo chats a bit with you, but soons bounces off to do his normal nightly routine. He kisses you on the cheek after wrapping his arms around your waist before going off.

"Hands off my Human Asmo!" Mammon quickly barks out but Asmo only chuckles and waves off " we should talk more tomorrow night MC~" his sing-songy voice rang out as he returns to his room, leaving Mammon to his usual tactics Woth his jealousy over you. " as your first, you should spend every night with me!" mammon quickly speaks. "why, are you jealous?" you quip, watching his tan skin flush on his face and look away " N-No way would I be jealous over a human!" he quickly gets to those dishes and you dry your hands to help Beel with the cooking. You remind him to not eat it all and to watch his stomach, which he of course thanks you for. You think to yourself for a bit. Smiling to yourself. 'of course Belphie will forgive Beel. They're two peas in a pod after all.' you hum to yourself, Stirring the soup and letting it shimmer for a bit. Beel places one of his large hands on your shoulder and leans in the smell the food. " about done, we should go ahead and make him a bowl.. I owe him the apology." you nod, and let Beelzebub do what he needs too, reminding one last time to not eat it all with a smile. You rub your hands together, deciding to go to Levi's room. Watching some TSL with him and falling asleep together sounded Ideal right now.

You venture forth into the House of Lamentation, going for Levi's room. You frown slightly ' I hope he's ok with me dropping by unexpectedly' but your natural expression soon sets, looking to feel the hand on your right shoulder. " why the long face?" Satans voice sounded more curious than concerned but nonetheless, he asked because he cared. "sorry! I'm just going to Levi's room.. Uhm, I didn't ask him earlier, so I'm hoping he lets me in!" you chuckle to yourself and Satan smiles at you. " of course he will, don't worry Mc." Satan softly pats your shoulder and goes back to whatever he's doing. You continue on and get to the door of Leviathan's room and softly knock. " Levia-chan? Do you mind if I spend the night with you?" You questioned through the door. After a moment, the door knob twists and the door opens, revealing Levi in his pj's, an anime running through the background. "s-sure." he steps away to let you in and then closes the door behind you. You take a seat on one of the large beanbags facing the screen in which the anime is running. Levi takes a seat next to you and you both quickly get engaged in the show with little words to share other than laughs or comments of characters interactions and humorous scenes. You soon found yourself sleepy and drifting off. Despite the fight to stay awake and watch 'I can't believe I have to Marry the Frog king to Save my Families Diner!' sleep takes your body as you drift to the side and lean on Levi.

He immediately sputters to himself and blushes. Him seeing you asleep makes him less tense but he seems a bit akward anyway. After a moment of being convinced you're asleep, he carefully takes your sleeping form and lays it in his bed. Levi slides his cover over you and decides he'll just sleep on the beanbags. After all, what kind of true friend would he be if he couldn't sacrifice his bed every once an awhile for the person he lo-really cares for?


	3. Usual shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a usual morning in The House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew, this chapter got longer than I anticipated, Hope y'all don't mind!

You woke up earlier than you anticipated. Looking at your D.D.D tiredly to tell time, you set it down finding it much too early to consider starting to your room and getting dressed for RAD. You glance over to a sleeping Leviathan, sprawled out on the beanbags, softly snoring on the occasion. You watch his chest slowly rise and fall and the peaceful expression he holds as he sleeps. You can't help but think to yourself, 'he looks so warm'. You ponder to your self for a moment and figure he probably wouldn't mind too much if you snuggled too him. If he figures you're asleep, maybe he won't be so standoffish about it. So,off you go, crawling out of of the tub he usually sleeps in and onto him, wrapping your arms around his torso and resting your head on his shoulder. You feel an arm wrap around you and his cheek against the top of your head, but he is very much still asleep. You close your eyes and dose off comfortably again, letting sleep consume you, enjoying the new found warmth you're against.

Of course, a few hours pass and Leviathan's eyes start to open. He yawns quietly and tries to blink away the haze. He tries to stretch, successfully with one arm but the shoulder you rest on seems to not move. Of course he's a bit confused about the pressure there but looking to see you against him makes his face flare into a bright red. He would've yelped if it weren't for the fact he was mostly considerate of your sleep, so only a small whimper left his lips. When did you crawl in and snuggle him?!?! He was alarmed and looks away, heart slightly hammering in his chest. 'Damn me and my ability to be so easily flustered!' he thought to himself. He looks back at you and takes a deep breath. This..This wasn't so bad! You're asleep anyway, and it was endearing to him that you seek his comfort. It brings a slight smile to his face after he calms down. Levi takes a moment to both savor and remember this moment. Looking at your cute and peaceful sleeping face is going to be a nice memory for him, n-not that he likes that or anything. Plus, when does a yucky Otaku like him get to enjoy anything like this? He swallows and begins to get nervous again, trying to carefully shift out of your hold.

Once away, a dissatisfied whine leaving your lips as you sleep and lose your source of warmth. Levi rubs the back of his neck and checks his D.D.D. Shit! You need to get up for RAD!...He sighs ' I hope they'll be okay with me waking them up' and he reaches out a nervous hand to shake you awake. You groan and brows furrow, not too happy for your disruption. You rub the sleep from your eyes and look at a nervous Levi. " Leeviii, why'd you wake me uppp?" you groan and sit up. He stammers a bit and quickly looks to the side " Y-you need to get ready for RAD and, we have to get breakfast too". Once the lag in your brain has processed those words, your eyes go wide and you race off to your room "shit! Lucifer will have our ass if we're late, if I'm late-" you say as you speed down the hall, leaving Leviathan on his own. You rush through your door and start getting dressed in your uniform, getting some new underwear while your at it (damn asmo, you'll curse him later about those additions later) and on your uniform goes, socks, shoes, brushed teeth,bag, hair and all. Once you find yourself not looking too disheveled, decent while smoothing your uniform down with a swift motion of your hands, you sigh and go down to join the brothers for breakfast.

" well, nice of you to join us" lucifer muses at you, his dark eyes shifting to you as you take a seat between Beelzebub and Mammon. He doesn't seem to be in a bad mood and you beat Leviathan to the table, so at least there's that. Beel seems to already adding food to your plate to your amusement as you get ready to eat. You definitely grab things you're more comfortable and familiar with but occasionally Beelzebub gives you the more...Well, interesting things to say the least. He encourages you to eat it, to "help you're strength!" he says to you. You softly chuckle at him and you try to appease him as much as you can, but if it moves, there's no way you're touching it. You look around at everyone like you usually do, happy to see everyone. Belphie is trying not to fall back asleep as he eats, Beel stuffing his face, Amso seems to be engaged with satan and Lucifer in conversation, Nothing you're really paying attention to and then Mammon, who nudges you to get your attention and he speaks quietly to you. He seems excited." I have an Idea Mc!" Mammon beams to you, " there's this really neat place for gamblin', new grim machines and everythin'! Figured ya wanna skip class with me, sense It'd be totally awsome with me, obviously" that cocky smirk plastered on his face. You offer a kind smile but shake your head " Sorry my mammoney, but I'd much rather be keeping in my studies. I can't be falling behind now."

He blushes at the nickname and leans back " yeah-whatever.." he crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, pouting a bit at the rejection but you know he'll be just fine. You quickly finish whatever you want on the plate and look to Beelzebub " walk me to class?" you ask and Beelzebub offers you a smile. He decides he'll take the rest of his plate on the road, to no ones surprise as you both get up to go. " hey, I should be walkin' MC to cla-" mammon gets cut off by Lucifer "Beelzebub, don't run off with that plate. Either finish eating or leave it." You can hear the Glutinous brother sigh but chug the rest of the food he had, setting his plate back on the table and grabbing your hand. You both are now set off to go to class, your bags strap resting on one shoulder.you two conversate for a while, you of course thanking him for looking out for you at breakfast and him walking you and he thanks you about last night. " how is Belphie by the way? He seemed alright out at the table" you mention and Beel gives off a nod " he's not as mad as he was, but I think I should buy him those creampuffs he likes." "well, make sure not to eat them all again" you smile and he chuckles " I'll make sure to get extra, just incase." he inquires to you. You squeeze his hand reassuringly, knowing he wouldn't go overboard, probably.

You D.D.D Buzzes briefly and you dig in your bag with your free hand. You see 'Mammoney' appear across your screen and you softly sigh in response to this.

 **Mammoney** : Hey, about that plan, I'll pick ya up after first got it?

 **MC** : I'm not coming, remember?

 **Mammoney** : of course ya are! The GREAT Mammon summons you!

 **Mc** : Not today Mammon, I need to get my work done

 **Mammoney** :...Please?

 **Mc** :..No

You can almost feel his sigh or groan of disappointment from here but, you really do have work to do and would rather avoid Lucifer's scolding today or, any day for that matter.

 **Mammoney** : _Com'on!_ Just this once! It's gonna be killer man! I got this money practically in the bag already

 **Mc** : Mammon, I'm not interested in your little _scheme_ today

 **Mammon** : angry devil emoji

 **Mc** : sorry

You pout a bit as you and Beel stop at your class. You exchange your goodbyes and hugs as you walk into class, sitting where you usually do, softly sighing to yourself. Your D.D.D buzzes again and again as you ignore it, putting it on silent as Mammon continues to try and convince you. You bite your lip in a bit of irrigation at Mammons persistence and huff.  
Today's gonna be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And again, sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Thank y'all for reading!


End file.
